


Tied Sonnets

by styl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Historical, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styl/pseuds/styl
Summary: 1775. London, England.The only heir to the throne is Waverly Earp. She attempts to fix her fathers mistakes.Maiden Nicole Haught begins a new job as a maid on night shift within the Queens chambers.





	Tied Sonnets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danmeilovemail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danmeilovemail/gifts).



> inspired by @deputydipshitt's tweet: https://twitter.com/deputydipshitt/status/1059940507063853056?s=12

 

Nicole quickly shook the sides of her dress, allowing it to sit properly at the ends of her ankles. The thin light cream coloured material she was just given the job as a night maid for Queen Waverly of Britain. It was one she was equally looking forward to yet not at all. She found her need to serve someone with a great deal of importance, other than the last person in which she served whom almost left her for dead with no pay for three weeks. It was whispers she had heard around the public that made her nervous, as they tended to display the picture of a blunt, cold woman who was too young to own the throne.

 

She had been addressed that after placing her belongings in the maid’s quarters to proceed into the ballroom that was across the small field of clean-cut grass ahead of her room. She heard the piano muffled through the cobblestone walls, adjusting her dress once more, tucking her fallen hair behind her ears, she made an entrance.

 

The ballroom had polished floors made of wood and painted walls of white. There was an afternoon glow upon the piano in the centre of the room. Nicole watched as she saw the female’s fingers dance, touching each key with delicacy as she hit them with perfect timing. Her face was concentrated, hair perfectly tucked away into a bun revealing the side of her face which was concentrated between her hands and the sheet music in front of her. That was until she looked slightly out of view, spotting the girl with auburn hair who waiting patiently, listening to each effect of the notes being hit, them tying together harmoniously. She gave her a smile as warm as the sun felt coming through the window, absolutely astonished by her presence and creation of sound, Nicole gave one back.

 

She played the last two chords, slowly releasing them and looking at Nicole, “ _Berceuse In D Flat, Op. 57_. Do you know who was the composer of this piece?”

 

Slightly nervous she shook her head, “No, your majesty.”

 

Waverly closed the top over the keys as she stood up, “His name is Frédéric Chopin. My sister adored his scores.”

 

She was frightened that this was all an analysis of her behaviour, her first impression was most important, especially to the queen. She politely nodded her head, “This is the first I’ve heard of his works. They sound quite quaint, your majesty.”

 

She exhaled, letting out a blissful laugh, “I haven’t seen you previously, I’m presuming from the dress you are a maid. The only thing I don’t know is your name.”

 

“Pardon me, your majesty,” Nicole said, “Maiden Haught.”

 

Waverly looked at her momentarily, her blue dress slightly swaying as her view was towards Nicoles, her hand held out, “Pleasure to meet you, maiden.”

 

Nicole grasped her hand lightly, feeling the softness of them and the small shakes occurring from the release on forced control upon the music. She curtsied, her free hand holding out the side of her dress, “The pleasure is all mine.”

 

* * * * *

 

Nicole awaited Waverly’s entrance at night in her chamber. Her room consisted of her bed, throws with the colour of snow. Across from the bed to the right was a stand with a mirror placed beside the ensuite door. It held makeup and hair supplies for Nicole to use once she entered. Besides the stool was a small draw connected to the counter, a lock holding its contents within it.

 

Suddenly the door burst open to her room, Nicole readjusting herself as Waverly made her way straight to the make up table.

 

“Your majesty, I erg you to listen to what the board is implying, to what the _government_ is saying will be best-”

 

“No.” She said bluntly to the man who had followed her in. Nicole had begun taking her hair out of its enclosed bun as she spoke bluntly and cold, “I’m going to say this, and I’m only going to say it once. I do not in any means or form intent to marry at this moment, or any time soon. The reason the government exists is to assist me in the laws and order we create. A husband does not exist for those reasons.”

 

The man nodded his head, “Understood. I will pass on the message, but, your majesty, in all respect, America is starting to attract quite a crowd. If a man were in charge by your side-“

 

“I said no.” She spoke loudly, turning her head away from his reflection in the mirror to him directly, Nicole unaware as to what to do whilst her hair fell out of the bun yet the brush was on the other side of Waverly.

 

The room was silent, the white noise filling their ears, “Of course, your majesty. Understood.”

 

He closed the door behind him, Nicole looked at Waverly who stared at herself blankly in the mirror. Her breath was struggling to be controlled, her chest pounding with each breath. There was a moment were all Nicole could hear was Waverly’s breath. She eventually moved towards the brush and made her way behind Waverly. They looked at each other through the mirror. Waverly’s face changing from angry to a confused expression.

 

Nicole began to brush her hair, the silk of how it felt against her hand as she pulled the other with the brush down was soothing to the both of them; the touch of understanding.

 

“May I… May I ask you something, Maiden?”

 

Nicole paused for a moment, looking at the girl in the mirror before resuming to her duty, “Certainly, your majesty.”

 

“From what you’ve witnessed throughout the day, and what you’ve heard amongst the townspeople; do you think I’m in need to wed?”

 

Nicole exhaled, she knew that she should always ask what they want, but her face seemed to be searching for the truth, as it had been thrown against lie after lie, “I believe you do not, your majesty. A powerful ruler may depend on the gender of which, but a great one is about strategy. To my understanding, your majesty, it was your father who enacted this negative relationship with the American’s, not you. That man and the governments' opinion on this situation, therefore, doesn’t apply to you, but your late family.”

 

Waverly was silent for a moment of thought. Nicole completed brushing her hair, awaiting for her to stand and call upon the other maid that was behind the door of the en-suite to be dressed.

 

“My citizens need me now more than ever. My father’s influence isn’t a force I can shift in a day.” She spoke standing and Nicole moved, opening the door to the bathroom, where Maiden Smith began to loosen the rope strap of her corset.

 

“Thank you, Maiden Haught.”

 

Nicole curtsied in reply as the door closed, the last sight of Nicole for the night was the dimpled smile that caught Waverly’s eye.

 

The rest of the week consists of Nicole bringing Waverly glasses of water after her bath and braiding her hair before her slumber. Their eyes sparkle at one another. Nicole smiles with dimples as round as Waverly’s pupils within her moon eyes she gives in return. The subtle touch each night of Nicole’s hand brushing against Waverly’s whilst taking the brush from her made her heart flutter.

 

 

* * * * *

 

The same man that argued with her majesty told Nicole that morning she would have to cover all night duties as the other two night maids were siblings and their mother had fallen ill. He was the only one who had some authority over the queen.

 

Nicole awaited patiently within the en-suite, hearing the bellowing growing the closer Waverly and the man got closer to her room. Their voices were muffled, but not muffled enough to understand he had just called her majesty a _stone cold shrew._

 

The yell of the guards outside her door was followed by it being slammed, slightly shaking the building. The door between the ensuite and chamber was open, Nicole witnessing the intensity of her cries. They were silent, their noise came from the streams of liquid which fell from her eyes to the ground, just as she did. She was curled up in a ball, her dress slightly pulling beneath her body, her ankles exposed and wrists showing.

 

Nicole sat beside silently until her cries stopped from the soothing touch of Nicole running her fingers through the strands of her sunburned hair. Nicole wiped the last tears off of Waverly’s cheeks as she helped her up and lead her into the bathroom, the water now cooled slightly with only a subtle amount of steam rising. Haught took off the outer layer of the dress and slowly began to untie the rope on the corset she wore, preparing herself for seeing more of the Queen than most people had.

 

“Thank you,” She whispered, her voice slightly gone from the stress of crying, “all the others maids leave usually. I’d rather not be alone.”

 

“Of course, your majesty.” She said pulling the rope out of its last loop.

 

It fell to the floor, exposing all of her behind to Nicole, the arch of her back was strong. Her shoulders were delicate, “Don’t call me that.”

 

The maiden was shocked at first before the empress clarified, “Don’t call me _your majesty._ ”

 

“Is there a name you would prefer?”

 

She turned around, her figure small as she stood in front of her, her body pale and her skin soft on her face, slightly puffy from weeping, “Waverly... and what about you?”

 

Nicole’s eyes dropped slightly lower to were they shouldn’t have before she looked back up, “Nicole.”

 

_Nicole_ , Waverly silently mouthed with the first smile she bared all day, stepping into the bath as Nicole picked up the wash rag and began slowly rubbing her back. Nicole’s breath was heavy at the sight, as was Waverly’s at Nicole’s touch when her fingers fell in between the cloth and her skin.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered, her voice almost blending into the silence.

 

_Mhm_ , Nicole mumbled, afraid her voice would break the block between what she thought and said.

 

“You’re exceptionally different to any other maid I’ve had. I’ve had an instinct feeling from the moment I saw you that you were trustworthy.” She spoke looking down at the water which had fogged from the soap.

 

“You don’t trust them?” Nicole questioned as she placed the towel down and stood up with her hand out.

 

“No, I do trust them. It’s just with you it’s,” she took her hand and stood up, their views meeting eye to eye with barely any distance between them, a sudden change in senses occurred, “it’s _different_.”

 

Waverly’s eyes began to slowly fall to Nicole’s lips, yet Nicole was afraid of her control being lost to the woman who stood nude in front of her. Nicole guided Waverly out of the bath, Waverly not realising her submission as she was lost within her thoughts. Nicole passed her a towel before leaving into the chamber to receive her nightgown. Waverly effortlessly brushed all the droplets off of her body before, walking into her room, her distance meeting Nicole’s between the door to exit and the bed.

 

They stood close, the slightest movement could cause them to collapse. The tension within the fragility of the moment held them equally together as it did apart. The magnetising force of Waverly’s frame caused Nicole’s head bowed slightly, her forehead resting upon Waverly’s who closed her eye’s at the sight. Both their breath staggered.

 

Nicole whispered, scared of what was about to occur, she followed what she had been taught and pulled her head back slightly whilst whispering, “Raise your arms above your head.”

 

Waverly’s eyes opened to see Nicole’s longingly looking back as she did so. Nicole placed the ends of the silk dress next to Waverly’s hands, her own following the fall of the dress down the curves of her arms and neck, to her waist. Nervously, she nodded her head slightly before turning towards the door.

 

With her hand on the doorknob, she heard what she was expecting, “Wait.”

 

She turned back around to see Waverly slowly walking towards the door, her hand sliding across the top of the chair in front of the makeup stand, “Did you want me to plat your hair?”

 

She already knew the answer at this moment, Waverly standing so close that she felt Nicole’s breath falling upon her skin.

 

“No, I just… I just wanted to…” Her words fell, as did her control over keeping her distance from Nicole.

 

Their mouths hovered over one another’s for a moment, lips parted, both slightly still unsure of what their minds were telling them before their hearts overtook. The slight brushes of their lips quickly turned to Waverly pushing Nicole against the door as her hands grasped on the girl’s hair, her body falling to fit with Nicole’s. Waverly moaned as the girls leg fell in between her own.

 

Nicole pulled her in further from the grip on her back, quickly gaining momentum as she scratched her teeth along her bottom lip, soothing the pain with her tongue that entered her mouth. Their touches becoming drawn out as their bodies danced rhythmically with one another, competing to feel as much as possible at once until they both fell out of breath. They both gained their breath back, bodies still intertwined with one another, Waverly’s back against the door.

 

Nicole’s eyes opened before Waverly. They both could feel every detail of each other's curves through the thinness of their clothing.

 

Nicole slowly slid her hands from behind Waverly back to her own sides, tucking the hair in front of Waverly’s face behind her ear, “Good evening, Waverly.”

 

Waverly’s mind was racing on what had just occurred, Nicole opened the door to leave, causing Waverly to speak the only thing on her mind that wasn’t blurred with millions of thoughts, “Good evening, Nicole.”

 

Nicole kisses her once more before shutting the door.

 

* * * * *

 

Nicole holds a basket full of ribbons of multiple colours as she walks through the cobble floored streets, her mind in a state of blissfulness. The people around her were displaying smiles upon their faces and the streets were full of light from the clear sky.

 

That was until she heard the sound of a singular riffle blast in the distance. Catching her attention, she turned around, but the time she had it was too late to run from the man who stood less than ten feet away, gun pointed directly at her chest.

 

The gunpowder smell matched the screams of terror that came from citizens fleeing. Her ears rung and vision blurred as the bullet hit her heart, the basket in her hand flying into the air. It was a moment all had missed, as the large proportion of ribbons ordered for royalty flew in the air creating a kaleidoscope of the earth’s confetti. The sight was soon followed by the rainbow turning red as the ribbons became drenched in the blood that surrounded her on the streets, the ocean blue colliding with blood turning the sky red.

 

* * * * *

 

The war was inevitable from the moment her father was in power. Waverly knew that. She knew most of her efforts wouldn’t change the outcome. The only outcome she didn’t expect was waking up the day after the invasion to a new maid who left a glass of water and an message on paper on her bedside table. She unfolded the paper which read,

 

_Your Majesty,_

_We are sorry to inform you on the passing of Maiden Nicole Haught. She was in one of the six areas of London that was attacked last night-_

 

Waverly didn’t read beyond that sentence in the letter. She sat by the side of her bed momentarily, every thought was running through her mind yet it felt blank. Unaware of how to process the news, she ran to her make up counter, opening the locked door and pulling out paper, ink and a quill.

 

Her mind runs wild as the tears begin to fall again. Her hand shaking as she covers the page with scribed ink.

 

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t change what I feared would occur._

_The time we had together was short, but it was a time so differ to any others I’ve had._

_You listened, you helped, you were patient and kind._

_You helped me when no one else would. You stayed._

_I wish I could do the same for you. Be there for you in the way you were for me._

_Maiden Haught, Nicole, you will always be the one I don’t forget._

_Your sweet smile, your ocean eyes, your kiss and your touch against mine._

_Smile, yours is something I wish I could view again._

_Eyes, are oceans I dreamt I could stare at for hours upon end._

_Kiss, would be my greatest gift when received from you._

_Touch, is something you have done to me. You truly touched me in love and spirit._

_I wish you didn’t leave that night._

_I wish you didn’t leave yesterday._

_I wish you were here today, but,_

_I will see you tomorrow._

_When tomorrow comes and this war is over._

_They will know you as well as the music I played for you._

_When I play, it will be for you, and only you._

_The notes I play will be the song of your heart._

_Yours, in love and song,_

_Waverly._

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter: @earperfreak


End file.
